


Leader of the herd

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: They want you!





	Leader of the herd

Our tale begins in The Forbidden Forest. Bane has been in the herd for many years now and the centaurs have a surprise for him which is being delivered by his boyfriend Silvanus Kettleburn.

Bane asked, "What is up with you today, dear?"

Silvanus said, "Nothing, but I have some great news for you."

Bane prompted, "Do go on."

Silvanus told him, "The herd want you to be their leader."

Bane smirked. "Why would a human deliver this news?"

Silvanus scowled. "I'm more than just a human though! I'm a member of this herd just like you, Firenze and even Barty Crouch Sr."

Bane sighed. "I am sorry, I am just worried that they chose the wrong centaur for the job."

Silvanus stated, "You're the only centaur for the job, darling."

Bane smiled. "Do you really think so?"

Silvanus nodded and grinned. "They want you to be leader of the herd, so you must accept the honour."

Bane beamed, "Ok you have convinced me. Besides, I did see a surprise in the stars last night, but I did not want to steal your thunder."

Silvanus laughed. "You're so thoughtful."


End file.
